nii-chan
by Akira Asahina
Summary: Nunca lo había visto, ni siquiera sabia si existía, pero era la persona que mas amaba en todo su mundo.


**Nii-chan.**

Estaba sola, ella siempre estaba sola, los demás niños de la escuela no se le acercaban, nunca la invitaban a jugar, dormir o a hacer los deberes juntos, ni si quiera los profesores se le acercaban, era como si su sola presencia asustara a todos a su al rededor, pero a ella, a ella no parecía importarle, siempre se le veía perdida en su mente, nunca hacia las cosas que un niño de cuatro años haría, era por ello que la alejaban, le temían.

-Los he mandado llamar por la simple razón de que ambos sabemos que ella no debería estar aquí- decía nerviosa la institutriz.

-Lo sabemos, pero no hemos encontrado un lugar adecuado. Mi marido y yo estamos desesperados.

-Tal como le dijo Naru, ella es muy especial.

-¡El problema es que los padres quieren que Shiro se vaya de una buena vez!-dijo ahora exaltada-¡Asusta a los demás niños, hace cosas raras, ya nadie la soporta aquí, menos con esa actitud que tiene!

-Nosotros...lo entendemos, la verdad es que la queremos mucho pero no sabemos qué hacer con Shiro, no podemos mantenerla encerrada todo el tiempo-la mujer comenzó a sonar preocupada.

-Perdonen mi imprudencia, pero estuve investigando-se oyó el crujir de una hoja de papel-Este es el internado kuhaku para niños prodigio como su hija, les recomiendo que la lleven ahí.

-Lo tendremos en cuenta Ai-sensei.

Ella había escuchado todo desde el inicio, escondida atrás de una puerta. Sus puños se cerraron apretando su uniforme rosa, no era tonta, sabía que a donde iba la dejarían por mucho tiempo, de hecho ya había investigado acerca de ese lugar por internet y la sola idea de parar haya la ponía de nervios.

Muchas veces se encontró deseando infantilmente nunca haber nacido con capacidades mayores a las normales, ser como las demás niñas que se la pasaban jugando o riendo. Pero no importaba cuanto pensara en ello, se había rendido, después de todo esa era la realidad y debía enfrentarla, más en momentos como esos se sentía derrumbada, lo suficiente como para querer llorar. Estuvo a punto, casi se deja colapsar, pero la cálida sensación de un abrazo la hizo reaccionar.

-Tienes razón, todo va a estar bien-se levantó del suelo dirigiéndose a su casa-mientras estés conmigo Nii-chan.

Forzar el candado de la puerta principal de la escuela fue demasiado fácil, más aun llegar caminando hasta el lugar al que ella llamaba hogar, en el que rápidamente hizo una maleta con todas sus pertenecías, después saco la hoja de inscripción con los demás documentos que se necesitaban para ingresar al internado kuhaku, la verdad era que ya había hecho los tramites por si acaso, lo único que faltaba en ese momento era decirle a sus padres, lo cual no tardaría pues minutos más tarde se escuchó como abrían apresuradamente la puerta.

-¡SHIRO, SHIRO! ¿Dónde estás? Shiro-gritaba preocupada su madre.

-Bienvenidos madre, padre.-dijo desprovista de emociones.

-Demonios Shiro, no nos des esos sustos-le reprendió su padre.

Shiro los ignoro simplemente extendiendo un sobre en su dirección. Ellos intrigados lo abrieron solo para después abrir los ojos como platos, quedándose mudos, no sabían que decir, estaban enterados que su hija de tan solo cuatro años era un genio y la verdad era que lo habían querido negar, ahora el peso de la verdad les caía encima como una caja de metal llena de rocas.

-Bien Shiro, así se hará.

La niña asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos color ámbar no expresaban nada, pero en el fondo tenía miedo, después de todo aún era una niña, lo único que la mantenía cuerda y tranquila era la mano invisible a todos, hasta para ella, que sostenía la suya de manera amable y amorosa

 **...**

Once años de su vida perdidos en un internado.

Shiro lo había hecho por sus padres, por los que estaban a su al rededor, pero esos años encerrada no habían sido nada más que un borrón, no hizo amigos, no hablaba con nadie, la única compañía que tenía era a su querido Onii-chan que no la dejaba, era su sustento. Y esa tarde más que ninguna necesitaba ayuda, era el día en el que por fin después de tantos años vería a sus padres, saldría, lo demostraba el estar parada afuera del internado con maletas a su lado.

En todo ese tiempo Shiro había crecido, no era alta y su cuerpo no se veía desarrollado para su edad, pero era muy hermosa, sus rasgos infantiles pero a la vez maduros, la delicadeza que mostraba, su aire de inteligencia. Sus cabellos largos blancos con toques azules y rosas casi hasta los tobillos, llamaba mucho la atención así como sus orbes color ámbar que atraía la atención de muchos jóvenes que por la calle pasaban

Estaba nerviosa, sus palmas sudaban y apretaba las manos. Como siempre caricias suaves en su cabeza la tranquilizaron y hasta le arrancaron una sonrisa eso le recordó que no necesitaba nada más que a su hermano, aunque este tal vez fuera producto de su imaginación, de la misma soledad, pero lo había aceptado como real. Bueno, al menos sabía que en realidad alguna vez alguien de nombre Sora existió, un hermano que nunca llego a conocer pues a sus dieciséis años un accidente se lo llevo. Lo había visto en fotos que sus padres escondían y aun sin conocerlo lo amaba, tal vez fue ese deseo de tenerlo cerca el que la llevo a crearlo.

Lo amaba tanto que quería estar con él.

-¿Onii-chan?-su voz más seria que nunca-Si muero, ¿Me llevarías contigo?

El golpe en su mejilla no se lo espero. Toco atónita el área y cerró los ojos, se había equivocado en decir aquello, valorar demasiado poco de esa manera su vida era algo que al parecer a su hermano no le gustaba.

-Perdón.-Y otra vez no se esperó el abrazo que la hizo soltar unas lagrimillas-No lo volveré a mencionar Onii-chan.

Cuando el carro aparco frente a ella ya estaba más tranquila. Todo fue como se lo imagino, abrazos, lágrimas de sus padres, sonrisas y promesas. Subió al carro, miraba por la ventana, todas sus memorias por alguna razón pasaron frente a sus ojos, las tristes, las bellas, las felices. Ignoraba el parloteo que sus padres decían en los asientos del conductor y copiloto, para cuando dirigió su vista al frente fue muy tarde el siquiera avisar, idear un plan o pensar, un auto choco contra ellos.

Todo se oscureció.

Cuando abrió los ojos su entorno era más brillante, de un dorado luminoso que la cegaba, recorrió con sus ojos todo al rededor, estaba bajo los destrozos del auto, grandes trozos de vidrios insertados en su cuerpo, entonces ¿Cómo es que seguía viva? Eso se preguntaba cuando una figura le llamo la atención. Abrió sus ojos ampliamente y las lágrimas los inundaron.

-¿Onii-chan?

Aquel chico frente a ella le sonreía, pero también lloraba, sus cabellos castaños y su piel levemente morena era todo lo que Shiro alguna vez imagino. Estiro su mano intentando alcanzarlo. Su hermano se acercó a ella lentamente hasta que quedaron cara a cara, tan cerca, centímetros que Sora acorto en un instante, la beso con ternura y amor en los labios, entonces la peliblanca se sintió ligera, se dio cuenta entonces que estaba en los brazos de su amado hermano mayor, ahora sentía a la perfección sus labios, tan cálidos y sensuales sobre los suyos.

-¿So-ra? Hijo, en, en verdad... ¿eres tú?

Ambos jóvenes voltearon hacia donde provenía aquella voz, sus padres aun consientes los veían atónitos, ambos tenían heridas, por suerte nada que el tiempo no pudiese solucionar. Shiro aun en los brazos de Sora sonrió feliz, era hora de irse, lo sabía porque aun lado de sus padres estaba su cuerpo sin vida. Se veía a sí misma, como un reflejo.

Sora acaricio la mejilla de su hermana y la beso de nuevo dándole las espaldas a sus progenitores dispuesto a marcharse.

-¡No, por favor no te la lleves Sora!

-¡Hijo devuélvenosla, ella aun no debe irse!

Ninguno de los dos hermanos volteo ante los ruegos, seguían adelante, tal vez era egoísta pero querían estar juntos al fin, ser felices, era algo tonto pero para ellos era lo más real que habían sentido.

-Gracias por venir por mí, Onii-chan.

-Siempre por ti, Shiro. Te amo más que a nada.


End file.
